


So Swift As This, Is Love

by Dreamformetoo



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M, Pynch Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamformetoo/pseuds/Dreamformetoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan and Adam, but as Hades and Persephone</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Swift As This, Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a day late, but I wanted to do at least a little something for the first day of Pynch Week.  
> This is based on the myth of Hades and Persephone, but it's definitely not as dark as the original tellings. The title is a quote from Ovid's Metamorphoses.

Ronan Lynch dreamt of light.

He lived in a world of darkness, surrounded by the Dead, tasked with controlling shadows and monsters. He certainly wasn’t made for this, but this is what he did.

It was his brother who had decided that Ronan should spend his immortal life as King of the Underworld. He’d reasoned that it was because Ronan had more experience with the Dark, which was true, but Ronan knew that it was also a punishment for his attitude and reckless actions that threatened the reputation of their family.

For years he’d lived alone, with occasional visits above ground to see the world and his brothers. He figured that if this was what Fate had for him, he had no choice to be content with the darkness that he had.

And then he’d met Adam.

Adam was the light that Ronan had always dreamt of. He was strong, graceful, someone who quite literally could grow flowers at will. Adam was also detrimental to the survival of all Life on Earth.

When they had first met on one of Ronan’s visits to the mortal plane, it was like seeing the sun for the first time. That’d be an exaggeration, if Declan hadn’t literally shone the sun straight at Ronan’s face as a warning to stay away. As usual, Ronan ignored him.

Ronan had been walking through the fields outside of the city, admiring the life he’d been separated from. He stuck close to the edge of the forest, as the sun seemed to be watching him.

Suddenly, he’d heard something approach him from behind. Ronan had turned around, been blinded by the sun, and when at last he could see, he’d been face to face with Adam.

“Hello,” Adam had said. He’d been holding a tree branch in hand, one whose leaves were moving in what should have been non-existent wind. “Who are you?”

Ronan had suddenly wished he had any answer beside Lord of the Underworld, King of Death and Darkness.

“Ronan,” he’d answered, avoiding the reaction that would come from his official title. He couldn’t stand to see this gorgeous boy grimace at him and run.

Adam had only smiled slyly at him, obviously familiar with Ronan’s name. 

“I’m Adam, son of Nature.”

Ronan’s heart, which hadn’t beat in years, squeezed in his chest. He knew then how much trouble he was in.

 

It was now centuries later, and he had no regrets. He’d fallen for Adam that first day in the fields, and he’d been falling ever since. 

While to others they were complete opposites, literally Life and Death, to each other they knew they had more in common than what appeared.

Adam brought life to the Underworld and their relationship showed the other immortals the complexities of light and darkness. With Adam, Ronan had never been happier.

Their annual separation during the beginning half of the year caused them pain each time, despite having now done it for years and years and years. Ronan now spent more days above ground with Adam. In the new, modern world it was easier to blend in with the mortals.

Today they were headed to the beach to visit Ronan’s younger brother by the ocean.

Ronan drove recklessly, as usual, and Adam berated him but secretly loved it, also as usual.

Getting out of the car, Ronan slipped on his sunglasses, scowling at the sun. Adam, despite having his eyes closed as he tilted his face up towards the light, knew what Ronan was doing.

“You know,” he said. “He’s just doing his job. And most humans, and immortals really, are better off for it.”

Ronan took in Adam’s tanned and freckled face. The sun wasn’t all bad. But he’d never tell Declan that. 

Ronan stepped over to Adam, who grabbed his hand reflexively.

“Ready?”

Ronan took their joined hands and kissed the back of Adam’s in answer.

Adam smiled and suddenly there were small, blue flowers in the sand around them.

Ronan’s heart beat steadily in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm on tumblr at dreamformetoo, if you want to come chat!


End file.
